


Hope You Have a Ball

by bristow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam Mitchell was good with a lot of things. Cars? Check. Bad guys on your six with intergalactic guns? Oh, Hell yeah. Women? Yeah...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope You Have a Ball

Cam Mitchell was good with a lot of things. Cars? Check. Bad guys on your six with intergalactic guns? Oh, Hell yeah. Women? Yeah...not so much. And a woman's birthday present? Don't even go there. First he asked Daniel, because hey, if there was anyone who should know what she wanted for her birthday, it'd be her friend and team mate right? Wrong.  
"It's her birthday?"  
"Just relax, Jackson."  
"It's her birthday?"  
"Yeah, but it's no big-"  
"It's her birthday?!"  
"Jackson, it doesn't matter how many different ways you say it, it's still going to be her birthday!" Next he decided to ask Dr. Lam, cause if there was anyone who'd know what a woman wanted for her birthday, it would be another woman...right? Wrong.  
"It's her birthday? Oh, really? Well you learn something every day I guess."  
"Yeah, I'm getting that. So what do you think she'd... you know, like?"  
"For her birthday? Wow, I honestly have no idea. You could try Jackson, I'm sure he'd know."  
"Yeah, thanks anyways, Doc. I'm thinking he's a little busy buying a present." Next Cam asked Teal'c. He doubted Teal'c would know anything about buying womens presents, and if he acted surprised about it being her birthday, he'd slap him silly. But still, he was getting desperate.  
"So ...what do you think she'd like?" Teal'c raised one eyebrow in a way that could have meant 'I have no idea what you're talking about' or 'It's her birthday?' For Teal'cs sake (and his own fist), Cam hoped it was the first one. Or just...something else entirely.  
"I'm sure I'm not the correct person to be asking, Colonel Mitchell," He finally replied, "Perhaps Doctor Jackson or-"  
"So you don't know?" Teal'c paused and raised the other eyebrow, before slowly opening his mouth, "Ah! If that's gonna be 'I didn't know it was her birthday' or 'I have no clue in Hell', then just close it again!" Teal'c sighed and closed his mouth, leaving Mitchell banging his head on the wall. It was time for drastic and disastrous measures...  
"Oh, birthdays! I love birthdays! Party? Are we having a party? Oh, yeah! Cakes-"  
"Vala."  
"Presents, oh... presents and those people that come in and take off their-"  
"Vala! Just- stop there!"  
"What, th-"  
"Just...ewwww!" Finally Cam ran out of people to ask. He was in trouble that's for sure. Present she might hate? No present and get hated? Why did people have to go and have birthdays for anyway? There was only one thing left to do.  
"Surprise!" Carter smiled as Cam awkwardly stuck out the bunch of flowers in her general direction.  
"Aww.. you didn't?" She took a deep breath. "There're lovely Cam."  
"You like them?" She nodded and grinned at him.  
"They're beautiful, really. What's this?" Cam cringed as she picked out a little, pink card from the flowers. It had a little puppy on it, chewing a little blue ball and a tiny hat saying 'Happy Birthday' on its head. Why oh why had he let that perky little florist talk him into buying that thing? "Happy Birthday. Hope you have a ball!" She grinned even harder and through his squeezed shut eyes he could see she was trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah, it was that or a little fairy thingy."  
"No, no. I like it. It's cute." He nodded and smiled, shrugging slightly.  
"I'm not really into... you know, buying presents and stuff." Sam laughed.  
"It's sweet, Cam. I love it, really." She leaned over and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled.  
"Happy birthday." Maybe he did have it after all.


End file.
